Such containers are illustrated by the prior art, and particularly with respect to the bottom part illustrated through different embodiments in FIGS. 1 to 3.
FIG. 1 illustrates a container 1 in a lower section of the container wall 2 with a bottom part 5. In FIG. 1 the container wall 2 comprises at its lower ends u-shaped, as well as inwards and upwards turned open ends. Into these open ends the bottom part is arranged with its downwards protruding border flange.
With respect to the container 1A of FIG. 2 the respective connected parts of the container wall 2A and the bottom part 5A according to FIG. 1 are turned inwardly.
With respect to another container 1B according to FIG. 3 a lower end of the container wall 2B is radially turned inwards and serves as a basis for a flat bottom part 5B.
With respect to the container as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3, additionally insertion limitations 19 are disclosed, which for example are formed as inwardly protruding sections of the container wall 2. Those insertion limitations 19 might serve to hold another container which for example could be stacked into one of the illustrated containers from an upward direction.
In general those containers are suitable for receiving foodstuff or dried beverages, and for the consumption of same or at least for further processing of the respective foodstuff or dried beverages within the containers. The respective foodstuff or dried beverages can be made available in the container in a cooled or heated condition. Additionally, the foodstuff or dried beverages can be provided in a powder like, pourable or other in general dry manner for further preparation. Such a preparation for example could be an automatic processing of the discussed foodstuff or dried beverages, or also usage in the chemical industry. After filling the respective container with some foodstuff or dried beverage it can be closed by a lid part. With a provided lid part or even after the opening of the lid part, or through openings in the lid part, and eventually in the bottom part, a respective preparation of the beverage or foodstuff could follow.
With respect to the previously described containers which are part of the prior art, it has proven disadvantageously that with the application of respective containers at the filling of foodstuffs or dried beverages, at the application of respective containers by the user, or with the respective preparation or automatic processing of the containers with foodstuff or dried beverages, stability of the containers, and impermeability in particular in the area of the bottom part are partially insufficient.
With respect to the container as for example illustrated by FIG. 1, the standing surface is relatively small, so that during the filling of the containers additional arrangements for stability are necessary. The standing surface of the container as illustrated by FIG. 2 is comparatively bigger, however, through the multi-layered arrangement of the respective parts of the bottom part and the container wall in the area of the holding area, the production of the container is complicated and compared with the container of FIG. 2 offers less container volume with an equal container height.
With respect to the container as illustrated by FIG. 3, problems with respect to fluid tightness or impermeability could occur, in particular in the area of the bottom part, as the respective connection of the bottom part and the container wall might not be sufficient in this area.
It is another disadvantage for the containers as illustrated by FIGS. 1 to 3 that for example irregularities in the thickness of the standing surface or arrangements which are positioned onto the same could apply pressure onto the bottom part which would negatively effect the connection between the bottom part and the container wall with respect to a respective fluid tightness or impermeability. In particular this is not only effecting the container 1B of FIG. 3 which comprises an uneven bottom part.
In all three types of containers according to FIGS. 1 to 3, a respective tensile load onto the lower end section of the container wall onto which the bottom part is arranged will result through a compression load of the bottom part 5. This could be responsible for, pushing the lower end section further in an inward direction of the container and separating the connection between the bottom part and the container wall and could also lead to a respective deforming of the container wall upwards from the bottom part.